Blog użytkownika:NewKrólJulian/Ice Throne of Destiny - Rozdział 2 Nature of liar
Witam I to wszystko co mam do powiedzenia... Żartuję oczywiście. Mam do powiedzenia tylko tyle, ze przepraszam za nieobecnośc no i... Jean pojawi się w kilu rozdziałach. To tyle, miłego czytania :D Aha i porzuciłem ten pomyśl z inustracjami. Pomyslałem, że i tak za Chiny ich nie zrobię, bo za grosz we mnie talentu... Rozdział 2 Nature of liar Cisza. Wszechobecna cisza w wiekowym lesie. I nagle! Krzyk, wrzask, głosy wielu ludzi. Między gałęziami pojawiło się światło. Pochodnie. Ktoś biegł lasem. Goniono go. Okrzyki wielu mężczyzn zlewały się ze sobą tworząc niezrozumiałą plątaninę słów i dźwięków. Potem ich dostrzegła. Biegli szybko, twarze mieli surowe i wrogie, a przed nimi uciekała dziewczyna. Pędziła co sił przez las, zgrabnymi, skocznymi ruchami wymijając drzewa. Poruszała się wdzięcznie, z gracją jak najwytworniejsze z księżniczek, ale również twardo, podobnie do mężczyzn, jakby uczono ją do broni, a nie do tańca. Skoczyła. Przeleciała nad skalnym uskokiem, wykonała przewrót, wyuczony w najmniejszym szczególe. Wykorzystała jego silę by się podnieść i bez problemu pobiegła dalej. Znów rozległ się zgiełk pogoni. Ktoś krzyczał, ktoś rzucał klątwy i obelgi, jakich ona nigdy nie odważyłaby się użyć. Zbliżali się do niej, prawie ją dogonili. Dziewczyna obróciła się, zabalansowała na jedniej nodze, zatrzymując się. Zobaczyła jej twarz. To była ona sama. Nie, nie, niemożliwe. Dziewczyna wyglądała na 17 lat, była młodsza od niej teraz. W dodatku miała krótsze włosy, ścięte nierówno tuż nad ramionami. Była dość chuda, ale zdecydowanie silna, widać to było po jej ramionach. Ponadto miała gęstsze brwi i rozcięcie na prawym policzku. Ale to była ona. Wyglądała prawie tak samo. Było jednak w niej coś obcego, niepokojącego. Stanęła na ugiętych nogach, gotowa do ataku. Goniący ją zatrzymali się. Z ich gardeł wydobył się złowieszczy śmiech. Schwytali zwierzynę w pułapkę. I wtedy dziewczyna machnęła ręką, ze świstem rozcięła powietrze dłonią. Z jej palców wystrzeliły drzazgi… drzazgi lodu… napastnicy krzyknęli jak małe kocięta, przerażeni mocą dziewczyny. Lód trafił wszystkich, rozcinając koszule, kaftany, zbroje, wrzynając się głęboko w ciało, raniąc ich. Polała się krew. Wszyscy padli na kolana. Drżącymi dłońmi próbowali wyciągnąć lodowe drzazgi, które tylko tym bardziej wrzynały im się w ciała. Po chwili zwalili się na ziemię i nie poruszyli się już więcej. Życie uszło z nich jak powietrze z przebitego balonu. Dziewczyna wyprostowała się. W jej oczach paliła się iskierka złości. I nagle spojrzała na nią. Prosto w twarz. Powiedziała: -Nie ufaj cieniu. Mrok będzie ci wrogiem, a szkarłatny książę jego sojusznikiem. Strzeż się letniego lasu. * * * Elsa obudziła się mając poczucie pustki w środku. Była zagubiona? Szkarłatny książę? Letni las? No i kim jest ta dziewczyna, tak podobna do niej? To wszystko nie miało sensu. Za oknem było jeszcze ciemno. Wciąż była noc. Nad horyzontem dopiero pojawiła się smuga jasnego światła. Niektóre ptaki już się zbudziły i śpiewały swoje melodie. Najpierw jeden, potem dwa, aż w końcu coraz więcej ptaków przyłączyło się do ich koncertu. Królowa znów zamknęła oczy. Była zbyt pogubiona w tym wszystkim, by móc myśleć o czymś innym. Westchnęła głęboko, po czym usiadła na łóżku opierając głowę na rękach, ręce natomiast na kolanach. Wewnętrzną stroną dłoni rozcierała zaspane oczy i mimo, że nie musiała tego robić, robiła to dłużej niż zwykle. Zastanawiała się. Jak ważne są słowa dziewczyny? Przecież to tylko sen, coś takiego się nie wydarzyło. Ale z drugiej strony, mówiła tak wiarygodnie, a sen był tak realistyczny, że Elsa zaczęła się wahać. Podniosła wzrok. Naprzeciw łóżka, na ścianie wisiało sporych rozmiarów lustro. Codziennie rano przeglądając się w nim rozczesywała włosy. Opadały na jej ramiona układając się w delikatną falę. Lubiła je. Za nic nie obcięłaby ich do takiej długości jakie miała dziewczyna ze snu. Co dzień rano też gdy patrzyła na swoje odbicie wmawiała sobie, że szczęśliwą, dobrą królową. Dopiero w nocy widziała siebie taką jaka była naprawdę. W tafli lustra nie ujrzała swojej twarzy. Zobaczyła twarz zmęczonej, smutnej i przerażonej młodej dziewczyny, która nie potrafi sobie poradzić nawet z własnymi snami i halucynacjami, które ją prześladowały. Twarz nie królowej, która rządzi silną ręką i nikt jej nie podskoczy, tylko biednej dwudziestojednolatki, która nie miała wcześniej pojęcia jak ciężko jest być władczynią całego królestwa. Zrozumiała, że właśnie taką widzą ją wszyscy inni. Poddani, lordowie, nawet Anna. Zrozumiała czemu aż tak bardzo zależy im na wydaniu jej za mąż. Nie radziła sobie sama. Potrzebowała kogoś kto będzie jej podporą, gdy ona nie da rady. Przez chwilę nawet była na tyle załamana by zgodzić się na to. Ale tylko przez sekundę. Potem ta chwila słabości minęła. Nagle usłyszała jakiś szelest ze strony okna. Wyprostowała się gwałtownie, patrząc w jego stronę. I mimo, że trwało to tylko ułamek sekundy, Elsa śmiertelnie się przeraziła. Na parapecie siedziała jakaś postać w ciemnym płaszczu z kapturem zakrywającym twarz. Zdołała zobaczyć jego oczy. Były intensywnie zielone z brązowymi plamkami, tak że wyglądały jak las latem. Czy o niego chodziło dziewczynie ze snu? Człowiek w kapturze przyglądał jej się, jednakże w chwili gdy na niego spojrzała poderwał się i zeskoczył z okna. Królowa zerwała się z łóżka, odrzucając w pośpiechu kołdrę na ziemię. Rzuciła się do okna, pokonując odległość dzielącą ją od niego w zaledwie trzech susach. Wychyliła się za nie, rozglądając się chaotycznie. Ale nie zobaczyła nikogo. Spojrzała w boki, w praw, w lewo, nawet w górę. Jednakże i tam było pusto. Tajemniczy zakapturzony człowiek rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Usta Elsy zadrżały ze strachu. Poczuła chłodny wiatr na skórze. Nie był zimny, nie mogła tego wiedzieć. Dla niej był jedynie ciepły. Zawsze chciała wiedzieć jak to jest czuć zimno. Ale nie czas był by o tym myśleć. Potrząsnęła głową. Zapomnieć. Zapomnieć o tym. Nie chciała pamiętać. Usiadła na łóżku i pogrążyła się w rozpaczy. * * * O ile dzień wczorajszy można było uznać za chłodny, to Elsa stwierdziła, że dziś musi być już bezsprzecznie zimno. Mieszkańcy Arendelle chodzili ubrani w grube swetry, szaliki otulające ich od szyi do nosa i czapki w fantazyjne wzory z wizerunkiem arendelńskiego krokusa (albo też bez niego). Tego roku zima nadchodziła powoli, ale gdy już się zjawiła temperatura bardzo szybko spadła. Czyżby to jej wina? Zastanawiała się czy przez letnia zamieć namieszała w klimacie królestwa. Nawet gdyby arendelńczycy byli twardym ludem i przeżyli niejedną mroźniejszą zimę niż jej letni wybryk. Spojrzenia ludzi nieco ją peszyły, gdy szła przez miasto bez żadnego futra, ani jakiejś cieplejszej sukni, jedynie w tej, którą nosiła zawsze, błękitnej, lodowej, choć pozbawionej płaszcza. Przy tak porywistym wietrze raczej by przeszkadzała niż ukazywał jej majestat. Zresztą, ostatnio jakoś mniej go lubiła niż wtedy gdy tworzyła tą suknię na Lodowym Wierchu. Klik, klik, klik. Obcasy jej butów stukały cicho o bruk ulicy, ale ona doskonale słyszała każdy swój krok. Po pierwsze, bo się śpieszyła. Miała do załatwienia w mieście sprawę z rzemieślnikiem, który z pewnych powodów nie mógł zjawić się w pałacu. Po drugie, bo się bała. Od „nocnego objawienia’ jak to nazwała Anna, gdy Elsa jej o tym powiedziała, królowa starała się mieć oko na wszystko co się działo wokół niej. Kolejna sprawa – powiedziała o tym Annie. Jak widać nie wytrzymała długo w postanowieniu, że utrzyma to w sekrecie. Ale ten człowiek tak ją przeraził, że musiała o tym komuś powiedzieć. Siostra rzecz jasna zmartwiła się tym, ale nie tak bardzo jak tego Elsa oczekiwała. W końcu to Anna. „Nie martw się”, powiedziała, „Może to jakiś zakochany amant”, po czym poklepała ją po ramieniu i uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha. Amant… Królowa miała wrażenie, że wszyscy celowo wciąż wspominają o tym, jakby to miało przyśpieszyć jej wyjście za mąż. W takim razie mylili się. To ją tylko jeszcze bardziej zniechęcało. Elsa westchnęła głośno i dobitnie, w pewnym sensie kończąc tym swoje rozmyślenia na ten temat. Miała zamiar zająć się czymś innym, jak sprawy królestwa, ale odwiódł ją od tego pomysłu czyjeś wesołe wołanie: - Élise! Nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć. Znała ten głos. Uniosła dumnie głowę i odwróciła się na pięcie. Jean. Jej najlepszy i w zasadzie jedyny przyjaciel z dzieciństwa. Jean de La Botte. Niewiele starszy od niej chłopak, właściwie to była od niego młodsza tylko o około trzy miesiące. Mimo to, Jean sercu nadal pozostał ośmioletnim dzieckiem jakie poznała lata temu, gdy przelazł przez mur do pałacowego ogrodu, w którym akurat przebywała. Rozradowany, rudy smarkacz, z pyzatą buzią i przerwą między zębami. Nie żeby przez te wszystkie lata za wiele się zmienił. Poza tym, że urósł do niemalże dwóch metrów i musiał się golić, był nadal tym samym Jeanem, którego poznała i którego lubiła Nie był jakoś specjalnie przystojny, ani bogaty, a mimo to jego towarzystwo wcale nie przeszkadzało Elsie. To jego ojciec, francuski kupiec przywiózł go tutaj po raz pierwszy trzynaście lat temu. Od czasu gdy się zaprzyjaźnili, Jean co lato wracał do Arendelle, a Elsa przynajmniej te krótkie dwa miesiące w roku była naprawdę szęśliwa. Zawsze wyczekiwała jego statku. Jean biegł ulicą, machając do niej szaleńczo ręką. Gdy dorósł zamieszkała w Arendelle, więc widywała go niemal bez przerwy. Ale i tak zawsze jego widok napawał ja radością. - Jean, mówiłam ci, mam na imię Elsa, nie Élise – powiedziała gdy tylko stanął koło niej. Wyszczerzył zęby. Szparka między jego jedynkami doprowadzała Elsę do śmiechu. - É-li-se… - Och, niech ci będzie. Nie nauczyłeś się przez trzynaście lat, to teraz pewnie też nie, ty ośle – uśmiechnęła się. Ruszyła przed siebie. Jean starał się dotrzymać jej kroku, ale miał dłuższe nogi więc tylko dreptał i jej boku. Zauważyła, że ma na sobie grubą, ciepłą kurtkę. Poczuła się jeszcze głupiej niżprzy wszystkich mijanych arendelńczykach. - Jakaś ważna las affaire? – spytał. - Wiesz, żadna wojna nie wybuchła, więc chyba nie aż tak ważna dla królestwa, ale dla pewnych osób bardzo. - Élise, Élise, nie umiesz normalnie odpowiadać na questions, prawda? Tak na marginesie – to taka Jeanowa dziwność. Choć doskonale wie jak mówi się po norwesku, czasem używa w rozmowie francuskiego. Elsa, oczywiście doskonale go rozumiała, wszakże musiała uczyć się francuskiego, ale dla osób nieobeznanych rozpoznawanie co Jean powiedział było sporym kłopotem. - Alors, après tout Ce qui Est nècessaire d’héritier – rzekła, a Jean przyklasnął. - Parfait! Elsa uśmiechnęła się. W tej samej chwili coś przemknęło jej przed oczami. Jakby czyjś znikający cień. To on, pomyślała z przestrachem. Odwróciła się gwałtownie. Czuła jak serce nagle jej przyśpieszyło, jak oddech traci równomierność, nawet, że ręce jej drżą. I znów to samo. Nie dostrzegła niczego, ani nikogo. Tylko w powietrzu czuła tą samą grozę, co podczas nocnego spotkania. Wiedziała, że to on. Ale go nie było. Zniknął tak jak zawsze nim zdążyła dostrzec choć kawałek jego ubrania. - Élise? Ce qui se passe? - Nic… Cos mi się przywidziało – powiedziała, choć sama nie była tego pewna. - Na pewno? Nie wyglądasz jakby coś ci się przywidziało – mruknął, po czym złapała ją za ramiona i obrócił ją w swoją stronę. Musiała spojrzeć mu w oczy – Jakiś vérités cachée? - Może… Dała mu do zrozumienia, że nie chce kontynuować tego tematu, po czym wyszarpnęła się z jego uścisku. Prawie nie musiała używać siły, Jean sam ją puścił. I skłonił się nagle w pas, co było o tyle dziwne, że nigdy tego nie robił. - Reine, możesz mi powiedzieć twoje vérités cachée. Nikomu nie wygadam. Westchnęła. - Wierzę, że nie wygadasz. Ale nie mogę ci powiedzieć. - Niech będzie… Poza tym jest twoja las affaire. Miał rację. Zjawił się rzemieślnik wraz z synami. Jean uśmiechnął się i pobiegł w przeciwnym kierunku. Elsa przygryzła wargę, ale chwilę później uśmiechnęła się. Nie mogła sprawiać wrażenia strapionej. A przynajmniej nie teraz. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania